Greyback år 1
by Apollo Greyback
Summary: Följ med på Apollos äventyr genom livet, R&R. Canon . DH spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

AN: det här är min första fanfiction och jag har kollat igenom stavningen så gott jag kan, Ifall ni hittar några refrenser ifrån en annan fanfiction så kan det vara så att jag har skrivit ner det utan att ha märkt det. Jag nördar den här berättelsen och ska försöka att lägga ut i alla fall en gång i vecka för att det ska bli något värt att följa. Men kom ihåg att detta är min första historia jag någonsin har skrivit, så inget hat tack.

Disklamer: jag äger inget förutom Apollo och hans flock, en hamster som heter Snivellus och en kanin som heter Padfoot.

_**GREYBACK ÅR 1**_

Ingens Pov

Apollo vaknade en solig sommar morgon i juni, det var varmt och vindstilla och skan hängde som en tjock bedövande täcke över skogen. Andledningen till att han vaknat var att en uggla kom ner susande mellan träden och släppte ett brev i ansiktet på honom. ugglan var stor och majestätisk, han/hon var en grå spräcklig tornuggla. Hans mor fräste åt ugglan och rev sedan åt sig brevet. Hennes ögon blev dubbelt så stora och fulla med hat. hon slängde brevet på elden och gick där ifrån. Apollo satt kvar och tittade förvånat på pappret som snirklade ihop sig i elden. Hans mamma hade aldrig bettet sig så förut, bara när nån pratade om trollkarlar. För dom hade dödat alla i hennes familj, förutom Apollo. Detsamma hade hänt med Remus och Romulus familj. Dom var tvillingar och Apollos bästa vänner, Apollo hade aldrig känt hat imot någon trollkarls familj utom familjen Malfoy. Hans mor hade berättat att en av dom varelserna hade bestämt sig för att jaga och döda varulvar var en slags träning eller något, och dom hade hittat deras familj och dödat dom alla med pinnar. Förutom Apollos mor som, med Apollo i famnen, lyckats klättra upp i ett träd. Dagen efter hade dom kommit till ett varulvs läger och blivit välkomnade som medlemmar. Modern hade vetat att det var familjen Malfoy som dödat dom eftersom att någon vid namn Diablus hade skrikit ut " jorden har nu blivit renare ifrån ni äckliga varelser och halvblod, av mig Den Noble Diablus Malfoy". Vilket var ganska dumt av honom, men han trodde väl förmodligen att alla där var döda

Efter frukosten som bestod att färska skogsmöss, gick Apollo ner till Strömmen. Det var Apollos favorit ställe, han brukade sitta där och tänka på allt. Det växte såpaluktande vita blommor runt kanterna och träden hängde ner över vattnet. Han satte sig på en sten och dinglade med fötterna ner mot vattnet. När han satt där tittade han ner på sin spegelbild. stripigt mörkbrunt hår hängde ner runt hans ansikte fullt med ärr. Han hade fortfarande kvar fräknar på näsan under ärren. En uggla flög ner och satte sig på stenen bredvid honom. Han själv hade döpt ugglan till Acutulus. Det var en albino kattuggla, och den var bara hans fast än den var vild. Och idag hade den inte med sig ett dött djur, den hade med sig ett brev. Han tog det och kliade ugglan mellan ögonen, sedan rev han upp brevet med lillfingret och tog ut pappret.

HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM, Rektor: Albus Dumbledore (Innehavare av Merlin-Orden av första graden, Storhäxmästare, Överstetrollkarl, Högste Storpamp i Häxmästarnas Internationella Samfund).

Käre Mr Greyback,

Mer hann han inte läsa innan det prasslade till i buskarna och tvillingarna kom ut. "Vad är-" började Remus." Det där" avslutade Romulus, " det är mitt brav" svarade Apollo omedveten om att han hade sagt fel. " Vi vill oxså-"" ha brav" sa tvillingarna, Apollo såg inte längre nån skillnad för Remus hade flyttat sig ur solen. man kunde bara se skillnaden i ögon, Remus hade ett silver streck i sitt högra, annars ljus bruna ögon och Romulus hade ett grönt streck i sitt. Dom var identiska. " Ni kan få låna mitt när jag har läst det" svarade Apollo. Men tvillingarna satte sig ner på båda sidorna om honom och läste högt,( för det kunde dom, deras 'morbror' Fenrir hade hittat dom smygandes i en liten by som kallades Klobacka där han hade varit på jakt efter offer. Apollos mor skulle ha blivit alldeles galen ifall hon fick reda på det, efter som att Fenrir hade förråt flocken för flera decenier tidigare när han var en valp. Han hade gått vilse efter att ha följt med sin far på jakt och blivit hittad av en man vid namn Pollus Black. Han hade frågat Fenrir vart ifrån han kom. Fenrir, som hoppades på hjälp berättade allt om flocken. Det var därför dom blev lockalerade från början, Pollus hade sedan bestämt sig för att uppfostra Fenrir till en riktig liten dödsätare. ( som voldemorts följare kallade sig) Och det var så han blev en förrädare, en rädd valp som förlorade hela sin familj och blev uppfostrad till en blodtörstig varulv.)"

"HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM, Rektor: Albus Dumbledore (Innehavare av Merlin-Orden av första graden, Storhäxmästare, Överstetrollkarl, Högste Storpamp i Häxmästarnas Internationella Samfund).

Käre Mr Greyback,

Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom. Härmed bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning som behövs.

Terminen börjar den första September. Vi förväntar oss er uggla senast Juli 31.

Er tillgivna, Minerva Mcgonagall - Biträdande rektor"

Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom. Härmed bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning som behövs.

Terminen börjar den första September. Vi förväntar oss er uggla senast Juli 31.

Er tillgivna, Minerva Mcgonagall - Biträdande rektor"

Apollo Bleknade när han insåg vad det bettyde. Han var en trollkarl. Ett monster. En blodtörstig varelse som dödar folk med pinnar. Remus och Romulus hade båda två sina tankar på samma ställe som Apollo. Dom ryckte bort brevet från hans hand och Remus rev sönder det medans Romulus knuffade Apollo över kanten ner i strömmen. Apollo fick panik och sparkade till med benet så att hans fotfäste rasade ner och tog honom med sig. Apollos kläder och skor fylldes med vatten och blev tunga som sten när han spräckte vattenytan. Han kunde vanligtvis simma men strömmen var så stark att han drogs bort och neråt. Han fastnade i grenar och stenar och gick sönder och skrapade hans ansikte. Några ärr han fick tidigare den veckan under fullmånen revs upp och började blöda. Han försökte ropa på hjälp men fick vatten i luftrören och svimmade så småningom av smärtan och syrebristen. Efter ett tag hörde han röster och ett skällande. Han insåg att han måste ha spolats iland på något sätt eftersom att han kände hur gräset kittlade hans bara händer och armar.

" Lunga dig fangs, vad har du hittat där?"  
Mullrade det till,"Ifall det är en ekorre till blir de inge kött för dej ikväll. vi har inte tid med sånt nu".

Apollo kände en varm andedräckt mot kinden, och så började något slicka honom i ansiktet. Han öppnade ena ögat lagom för att se en jätte-lik skugga komma emot honom. Sedan svimmade han igen.

När han vaknade var han i ett rum med vita väggar och många fönster, det stod sängar i rader med små bord bredvid, det fanns tre dörrar i rummet. En som det stod KONTOR på med svarta bokstäver, en annan var mitt emot vad han antog var ett kontor, dörren var gjord av glas. den tredje dörren var bara en vanlig vit ståldörr. Han märkte också att det inte blödde från hans sår längre, så han satte sig upp. Precis då slogs dörrarna upp och en gammal man med långt skägg kom in. Efter honom kom en mindre kvinna in. När hon såg att Apollo var vaken sprang hon över till honom, hon hade brunt hår i en bulle under en vit hätta och en lång vit och vinröd klänning. Hennes mörkblåa ögon ingav trygghet för Apollo som redan hade börjat att gilla den gammla damen. Den gamla mannen tog ut en pinne ur fickan och några stolar kom fram ur ingenstans, sedan stoppade han tillbaka den igen. Men Apollo hade inte märkt något. Han slog sig ner i en av dom och viftade med handen för att få kvinnan att sätta sig ner i den andra.

"Så, kära barn. Var snäll att berätta hur du hamnade här och vem du är."  
Sa den äldre mannen, hans ljusblå ögon gnistrade bakom hans halvmåns formade glasögon." Jag är Albus Dumbledore".

Apollo blev ganska rädd först när han insåg att Dumbledore var med i brevet från trollkarlarna. Men han såg ju så snäll ut, och han hade inte attakerat honom än. Han hade ingen pinne i handen så han kanske inte var särskilt farlig. Så Apollo, rädd och ensam som han var, litade direkt på Dumbledore. Så han berättade allt. Efter han var färdig tittade han upp mot den äldre mannen, vad han än hade förväntat sig så var det inte vad Apollo precis hade berättat. Han tittade på pojken och sedan mot kvinnan.

" är han frisk?" frågade han.

" Han berättar saningen Albus, alla tester visar på det" mannen höll upp handen mot kvinnan som tystnade och vände sig mot Apollo.

" Jag tror honom Poppy, men är han stabil nog att lämna sjukflygeln?"

" Ja, men vart ska han ta vägen?" frågade kvinnan.

" Jag tror inte att Hagrid skulle ha något imot lite hjälp. Han kan stanna här" sa Dumbledore. Det var så Apollo först lärde känna trollkarlar och magin, Apollo fick sova i hundkorgen bredvid Fangs varje natt, men han kände sig hemma. Han fick vara med när Hagrid planterade ett träd som fördökte slå till dom så fort dom kom nära. Dumbledore var med och förstorade det. Han visade sedan Apollo spökstugan, som han skulle få vara en varg i och där han transformerade sig i. Men han tröttnade snabbt på omgivningen där inne och frågade ifall han fick vara i skogen nästa fullmåne, och det fick han. Apollo tyckte att det var väldigt konstigt att äta mat med bestick." det viktigaste är väl att man får i sig nåt, och jag bara tappar allt!". Han fick också mat han aldrig sett förut, men han gillade det mesta. Hagrid tog med sig honom till en plats som kallades 'Diagon gränden' där fanns det väldigt mycke folk och ännu mer saker. Apollo förstod inte varför det fanns så mycket saker på samma ställe när ingen bodde där, men Hagrid förklarade för honom om pengar och affärer och om Hogwarts, han fick också läsa resten av sitt brav. Det kallades för inköpslista, det berättade vad man behöver köpa.

"HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR TROLLDOM OCH HÄXKONSTER

Uniform

förstaårselever behöver följande: tre ombytten av enkla arbetsklädnader (svarta), En enkel spetsig hatt (svart) för dagsbruk, Ett par skyddshandskar (drakskinn eller liknande) En vintermantel (svart,silverknäppen). Var vänlig att observera att alla elev-kläder ska vara försedda med namnlapp.

KURSLITTERATUR

Alla elever ska ha ett exemplar av var och en av följande böcker:

Grundhandboken om förtrollningar (1:a graden) av Miranda Goshawk

Magisk teori av Adalbert Waffling

En nybörjarguide i förvandlings konster av Emeric Switch

Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar av Phyllida Spore

Trolldrycker och magiska brygder av Arsenius Jigger

Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dom av Newt Scamander

De mörka krafterna: En vägledning i konsten att skydda sig själv av Quentin Trimble

ÖVRIG UTRUSTNING

1 Trollstav eller 1 Trollspö

1 kittel ( tenn, standardstorlek 2)

1 uppsätning glas eller kristall flaskor

1 stjärnkikare

1 mässingsvåg

Elever får även ta med sig en Uggla eller en Katt eller en Padda.

FÖRÄLDRAR ENIRAS OM ATT FÖRSTAÅRSELEVER INTE FÅR HA EGNA KVASTKÄPPAR"

Apollo blev väldigt glad när han fick reda på att han kunde ta med sig Acutulus. Hagrid verkade gilla att berätta allt han visste för Apollo, som gjorde sitt bästa för att komma ihåg allt. En sak som irriterade Hagrid var att så fort han sa 'brev' rättade Apollo honom och sa att det heter brav, och ignorerade honom när Hagrid försökte förklara att det hete brev. Men till sist kom ändå första september.

AN: Slut på första kapitlet, jag har nästa färdigt men jag skulle vilja att ni gav nån konstruktiv kritism. Efter som att detta är en oc, och min första egna karaktär. Och mina usla försök på humor, men det är som det är


	2. Chapter 2

Proffesor Dumbeldore hade tyckt att det var bäst ifall Apollo åkte tåg med resten av eleverna för att träffa några vänner. Apollo hade aldrig sett ett tåg förut och var rädd för att det skulle äta upp honom eller morra åt honom. Men Hagrid lyckades övertyga honom att det inte var någon fara, så när dom kom till platform nio trekvart och han såg det röda och svarta tåget. Hjälpte hagrid till med kofferten och flamade sedan tillbaka till Hogwarts.( Flamma ; använda Flampulver) Apollo hittade en tom kupe' och satte sig ner, trollkarlar var riktigt konstiga som byggde plåt monster som man satt i magen på, tänkte han. En pojke kom in, han hade sandbrunt hår och bruna ögon.

" Hej, kan jag få sitta här?" frågade han,

När apollo nickade satte han sig på sättet mitt i mot honom och drog fram en bok. ' Varulvar' stog det på framsidan, Apollo spände sig och knöt händerna vid sidorna. Han visste vad som stog i boken, att varulvar var monster som borde dödas. Alla trollkarlar tyckte det, han hade hört fruktansvärda saker om trollkarlar. Hur dom under 1600 talet hade gjort varulvs jakt till en sport. Och hur dom betraktade varulvar som djur. Som monster.

" Är nåt fel?" frågade pojken.

Apollo önskade i den stunden att han inte hade läst bravet, utan bara kastat den i bäcken. Han ville inte vara här.  
Han var arg. På sig själv, och tvillingarna.

" oj, just det, jag heter Remus Lupin," fortsatte Pojken.

"Apollo" sa Apollo snabbt mellan hoppsatta tänder.

Remus bara tittade på honom en stund och gick sedan tillbaka till boken. Men han läste den inte. Han visste verkligen inte hur man skulle prata med andra barn, han hade aldrig riktigt försökt förut. Men han hade lovat sin mor att få vänner, och han skulle försöka. Men han hade tydligen redan klantat sig, eftersom att Apollo blängde på honom som om han precis hade ätit upp pojkens sista chokladbit. Merlin vad han önskade att han hade lite choklad. Sedan återgick han till boken.

Remus ryckte till när en uggla började hacka vilt på fönstret för att komma in,

"Acutulus?!" flämtade Apollo och ögonen vidnade till komisk storlek. han drog snabbt upp fönstret och ugglan flög in och satte sig i hans knä.

Apollo började krama ugglan som koade glatt i örat och bet lekfult i hans fingrar. Apollo tog fram ett kex ur rock fickan, ett kex Hagrid hade get honom som ett snacks.( med några bullar lika hårda och tunga som stenar, men Apollo som inte ville såra Hagrids känslor hade tackat ja. Bara för att kunna läga bullarna under hjulet på tåget så att de skulles smula sönder)som ugglan tog direkt. Helt plötsligt hoppade tåget till. ( Apollo log när han förstod att det var bullarna som hade fått tåget att nästan hoppa av spåret) bara för att sakta av och sedan med ett brak falla tillbaka på spåret och fortsätta som att inget hänt.

Remus tittade på Apollo, sedan på boken, tillbaka till Apollo, och sedan på boken igen. sedan skakade han på huvudet och lade undan boken, ända anledningen till att han hade haft den var att han ville vara förbered för vad trollkarlar skulle säga ifall dom fick reda på att han var en varulv. Redan när han hade fått brevet hade han bestämt att inte berätta det för nån. Ändå var det något konstigt med pojken framför honom. Lukten. Utseendet. Allt, men utan att växa upp som en varulv kunde han inte sätta fingret på vad det var. Och Apollo som aldrig innan han kommit dit, känt lukten av en trollkarl, tänkte inte på hur bekant pojken luktade. För det var helt naturligt för honom.

Dom satt i en pinsam tystnad tills Remus, som inte klarar av tystnad i mer en tio minuter max, bestämde sig för att göra något åt den.

" Så... är du renblodig, eller mugglarföd? inte att jag bryr mig om blodstatus eller så" sa han lite nervöst, han ville inte bli tagen på fel sätt. Apollo som, när Remus börjat prata med honom, hade satt sig upp käprakt och spänt, pustade nu ut.

" Jag vet inte riktigt faktiskt. jag blev utsparkad ur familjen när jag fick bravet, innan har jag inte brytt mig så mycket," svarade han." halvblod tror jag"

Remus tittade fundersamt på honom en stund och tänkte, hur kan man inte veta! sedan bestämde han sig för att det inte verkade som att han ville prata om det, så ha lät det vara. Nu behövde han bara ta reda på vad ett 'brav' är.

" jag är också halvblod, min pappa är halvblodig och min mamma är en mugglare" sa han och log.

Apollo såg förskräckt ut, eftersom han trott att Remus visade tänderna mot honom. Men bestämde sig sedan att det inte var någon fara eftersom att Hagrid gjort samma min många gånger, och han var den enda som Apollo riktigt litade på. Så han tog fram en av årskurs böckerna i transformation och började bläddra lite i den för att hitta något intressant.

Efter en stund kom ett liten knubbig kvinna med en godisvagn framför sig och knackade på dörren och stack in huvudet, " Vill ni ha något ifrån vagnen?" Frågade hon och log.

Båda pojkarna blev röda om kinderna och mumlade att dom inte hade råd. Apollo hade fått lite pengar av Hagrid till några andrahands skol- rockar och skol utrustning, men det var så långt som pengarna hade räckt.

resten av tiden satt Remus och läste en tjock gulnande bok med stora tryckta bokstäver på: Tolkien, Sagan om ringen. Förmodligen en mugglar bok. Och Apollo tittade ut genom fönstret. Efter ca en halvtimme ville Acutulus ut så Apollo öppnade fönstret igen och ugglan hoppade upp på fönsterbrädan för att sedan bli fångad i en vind och, med ett pip försvinna och bara lämna tre vita fjädrar kvar på bordet nedanför. Apollo skrek till och stack ut huvudet genom fönstret för att se till att Acutulus var okej, bara för att se att Acutulus svävade några meter ovanför hans huvud. Tilltufsad men okej. Den dagen upptäckte Apollo glädjen med att sticka ut tungan i vinden och känna blåsten smeka bort hans hår ifrån ansiktet, han drog bara in huvudet när det blev kallt ute och det började regna droppar som på grund av farten blev så vassa att det kändes som nålar som slog honom i ansiktet. Resten av resan satt Apollo och tänkte på allt som hade hänt honom under den månaden som gått, och så klädde han på sig sina skolkläder. Tåget plötsligt kom till en abrupt halt gick dom ut ur kupeen och trängde sig ut genom folkmassan.

" Vi emh.. ses väl sen antar jag" Sa Remus när dom kom ut på plattformen. Det kalla vädret var så rått och blött att Apollo drog sin rock hårdare runt sig och försökte att inte tänka på den varma elden hans mor skulle ha tänt och de varma bäddarna som skulle ha blivit uppsatta under några tätade granar uppstöta av ekträ-stockar. Saningen var att han hade tänkt på sin familj mycket sedan han hade hamnat hos Hagrid. Han saknade dom så att det gjorde ont i hjärtat på honom. Hans familj må ha varit primitiva men han älskade dom mer än soliga vårmorgonar eller sena vackra sommar kvällar. Remus vände sig om och gick fram mot Hagrid som stod och ropade efter första års eleverna. Dumbeldore hade sagt att en så 'charmerande pojke' som Apollo skulle ha lätt att få vänner. 'Ja det gick ju bra!' tänkte Apollo sarkastiskt och gick imot Hagrid som hade börjat vinka hysteriskt och ropa på honom.

"Hej, Apollo" sa Hagrid och ruffsade till hans hår satt det stog åt alla håll.  
Apollo kände att alla första års elevernas blickar vändes mot honom, han kände sitt ansikte gå rött. han hade aldrig riktigt tänkt på sitt namn mer än han gjorde nu; han avskyde det. Det kändes på något sett väldigt fjantigt och dumt.

Han hälsade och gick sedan bredvid Hagrid hela vägen ner till svarta sjön där några båtar med små lycktor uppsatta stod och guppade. vädret var kallt så när dom satte sig i båtarna blev deras kläder alldeles fuktiga. Det var kolsvart, en riktigt stjärnklar kväll. Apollo satte sig ner i en av båtarna som var ockuperad av två pojkar, en av dom hade sand färgat hår mörkblå ögon och var ganska lång. Den andra pojken hade glassögon och ruffsigt svart hår, han var lite kortare än den andra pojken. Båda verkade redan känna varanndra ganska bra och satt och pratade om hur dom skulle bli sorterade och så vidare. Ungefär tio minuter gick innan dom tog någon notis om Apollo.

" Hej vad heter du? jag heter Frank" Sa den längre pojken.

" Det här är James" fortsatte han utan att vänta på Apollos svar, och den kortare pojken vinkade lite.

" Apollo" svarade Apollo.

Pojkarna sa hej och fortsatte sedan att prata om nån sport som kallades quidditch, )Hagrid hade berättat lite om den men inte särskilt ingående. Vilket fick Apollo att tänka att Hagrid aldrig hade spelat det). Men Apollo lyssnade inte utan tittade ner på det skummande vattnet på sidorna av deras lilla eka. Han kollade ut över vattnet och såg lyktorna ifrån de andras båtar guppa fram över vattnet som stjärnor på en målnig himmel. Skogen var långt borta men han tyckte att han såg någon stå och titta på dom från stranden där han som valp brukade leka på. Han rös till när han såg den spökliknande skepnaden röra sig in bland träden och försvinna.

Han fortsatte att titta upp mot himmlen när han hörde att Frank och James hade tystnat och vänt sig om, han tittade mot det hållet han såg att dom tittade mot. Det var Hogwarts. han hade aldrig riktigt fått chansen att se slottet ordentligt men i nattens mörker med stjärnorna runt omkring och halvmånen gnistrande mot vattnet nedanför det stora slottet med massor av små fönster som lyste upp natthimmlen runt sig var det verkligen magiskt. Efter att förstaårs eleverna hade kommit över shocken av det vackra slottet hojtade Hagrid till.

"Håll ner era huvuden eller bli av med dom" sa han skämtsamt innan dom åkte in i en grotta bekläd av murgröna som hängde ner runt vägarna i passagen, det växte stalagmiter ur vägarna där klart källvatten porlade ut ur sprickor i bergsväggen.

Efter fem minuter kom dom fram till en underjordisk hamn där dom kravlade sig ur båtarna på stela ben efter att ha suttit still så länge. Sedan följde dom Hagrid upp mot portarna vid slottet, där stod en häxa iklädd en mörkröd kläddning och spetsig hatt. Under hatten hade hon midjelångt mörkbrunt hår med några inslag av gråa hårstrån. Apollos första tanke hade varit att hon såg sträng ut, men efter att ha pratat med henne tidigare var inte Apollo särskilt orolig. Hon släppte i en stor hall med marmor trappor och juvelkronor som hängde ifrån taket. Som hade vackra målningar på det, men det gick inte att urskilja eftersom att taket var så högt upp att inte äns en jätte skulle kunnat urskilja det ifall han stod mitt i den stora hallen. På ena sidan var en stor träport som gick ända upp till taket med vackra utsirningar på. Och på andra sidan var det våningar på våningar som balkonger där vägarna var utsmyckade med tavlor som vinkade och pekade mot dom. Rakt fram var två stora marmor trappor med ett mellanrum i mitten och en liten dörr.  
häxan som hade presenterat sig som Proffesor Minerva McGonagall sade sedan:

" Välkomna till Hogwarts, Banketten inför terminsstarten börjar alldeles strax, men innan ni intar era platser i Stora Salen, ska ni sorteras in i era elevhem. Sorteringen är en mycket viktig cermoni..."

Ungefär här slutade Apollo lyssna. Han var alldeles för hungrig för att göra så, det ända kexet han hade var det som ugglan fått. Och bullarna var oätliga, och hade blivit krossade av tåget.

James stog och viskade till Frank och sa " kom". så Apollo gick över till dom med hjälp av sina armbågar. När han var framme märkte han att McGonnagal var borta. Och att alla elever pratade högt nu, bland annat om vad som kanske skulle sortera dom. Vissa sa troll. Men man kan ju inte riktigt veta förrän man har sett det själv.

" Hej Apollo,vilket hus kommer du vilja vara i?" frågade James när han kom fram.

" Jag har inte riktigt tänkt på det, du då?" frågade Apollo efter en stund.

" Gryffindor såklart!" sa James som om det var självklart, och såg nästan förolämpad ut att man inte kunde se det på honom eller något liknande. Apollo bestämde sig för att han inte förstod människor.

Han sa " Okej " och gick sedan vidare påväg mot en pojke som stod och lutade sig imot väggen. Han visste inte varför men han gick bara dit. När varulvar känner på sig något lyssnar dom nämnligen alltid på sin ' mag känsla' som mugglare kallar det. Det är i deras natur, så Apollo tänkte inte över saken två gånger. Han kom fram och ställde sig vid pojken. Pojken tittade bredvid sig och stönade till, och satte händerna för ansiktet. Sedan ställde han sig upp rakt och stack fram handen mot Apollo.

" hej, vem är du" sa han i en påtvingad ton.

" Apollo" svarade Apollo, som nu hade börjat säga det automatiskt när han träffade nya personer.

" Jag heter Severus Snape" Sa han efter en pinsam tystnad. " Du är väl Potters lilla vän eller" Det var inte riktigt en fråga utan mer ett konstaterande,

" Potter? James? jag känner honom men jag vet inte riktigt" svarade Apollo och kliade sig i nacken." jag antar att du redan har träffat honom då eller?"

" tyvär så har jag haft äran" svarade Severus sarkastiskt.

'Vilken trevlig personlighet' tänkte Apollo.' ifall James verkligen har träffat honom måste han ha gjort något riktigt otrevligt' Han tittade bort mot James och märkte att det var en ny pojke där. Han var längre än James och hade kort, svart, lockigt hår. Dom verkade skrika åt varandra. Apollo skakade på huvudet och tänkte att James redan hade många fiender nu. Han var påväg tillbaka till James när alla började knuffas och trängas för att komma ut ur rummet, Apollo blev också med-knuffad ut ur rummet och in i en stor sal. Det var stora och höga fönster på sidorna av rummet och ljust flöt omkring i luften över dom. Den knuffade massan hade nu tagit form av ett led, och alla barnen tittade sig omkring med stora ögon. Det fanns fyra långa träbord med bänkar på varje sida av dem och längst fram fanns det en liten upphöjning med ett bord på, där alla vuxna satt. Salen var till och med större än hallen, och hade tillsynes inget tak. Apollo flämtade till och tittade upp igen, inget tak? alla hus han hade varit i hade tak. även ifall han bara hade varit inne på den läckande kitteln, Hagrids stuga och afärerna i Diagon gränden. Men taken var till för att hålla kylan borta, och det var inte ens kallt. En flicka med långt rött hår och klara gröna ögon tittade på honom en stund och sa sedan,

" Det finns ett tak, det är bara osynligt." som om det var det mest självklaraste i världen. " Det står i 'Hogwarts: En historia'"

"Okej, du är väldigt smart!" Sa Apollo,

"Tack" svarade flickan och rodnade."Jag heter Lily Evans, vad heter du?"

"Apollo" Svarade Apollo. Men innan dem han prata något mer så märkte dom att ledet hade stannat upp. McGonnagal stod uppe vid borden längs fram i salen, med en rulle i handen och började ropa upp namn.


End file.
